


A klingon and betazoid marriage

by shinebrightlikeanimon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Marriage, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/pseuds/shinebrightlikeanimon
Summary: Art drawn for thinlizzy2 in the femslash exchange! See art on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thinlizzy2 asked for a klingon and betazoid mix marriage, and here you go! Betazoids are naked during the ceremony, including the guests, to show their true nature and true love. And klingons perform the ceremony with their bat'leth, proclaiming their love against world, and then they have to fight the guests. I skipped the guests cause I didn't have time to draw them, hope flowers ar alright too :)


End file.
